Moon vs Sun
by AbsolutlyAngelique
Summary: Chie is a new student who shows up around the same time as a new enemy organization. She just happens to have a chara the complete opposite of Hotaru
1. Chie Mari

**I couldn't resist! I have no idea if anyone has done this yet, but I really wanted to! Since Rikka's chara, Hotaru is sort of like "sun" I wanted to make an opposite chara who was like "moon." (So, technically it should be a guy but I suck at guy OCs) Easter won't be the evil ones, I'm making some other one…I actually kinda wanna make Rikka the enemy, but it sorta depends on what the people who review think…**

** Only YOU: Have the power to make me turn Rikka evil!**

**This story takes place after Encore and Party, so Amu's starting 7****th**** grade. Now, without further ado….**

She was the new student. They wanted to know her. Only, they didn't really. They only wanted to know because she was popular being new.

"I'm Mari, Chie," She said when she introduced herself. Everyone in her class was looking at her in a way that made her know they had all fallen in love with her quiet nature, mature voice, and small stature. She wished her chara was here, but that would complicate things. Especially since Tsukiko would never stay hidden through the whole day. Chie wasn't going to join the Guardians, not yet. It would make unnecessary complications.

"Mari-san, where did you transfer from?" The teacher asked. Chie hadn't bothered to learn his name. She never learned teach names. Addressing them as "sensei" had always worked fine.

"Mars," Chie replied, finding pleasure in his reaction, "Mayaki "Allstar" Reitsu School." That was a lie, of course. But Chie liked to lie.

"Er… Tell us about yourself?" He asked her.

"I always get As," Chie replied, "I like theater." Theater was a lie and she was a liar. It was a perfect combination.

"Ah, that's nice…," Teacher paused for a moment, "Um, go sit next to Ichinomiya Hikaru-kun. Wave, please." A blond boy put his hand in the air. He didn't wave. A chara was flouting at his shoulder, Chie noticed, and he was wearing a cape. Information she heard popped into her head as she went to sit down

Hikaru Ichinomiya: Heir for Easter. Incredibly smart. Not easily fooled. Horrible at physical activity. Great knowledge in any type of stone and jewel. Chara: Hoshi. A very emotional chara. Recently hatched. Not much data is known currently. More information is needed. Charanari currently unknown.

"I don't trust you," Hikaru told her flatly.

"I never asked you to," Chie responded. Hoshi wined about Hikaru being cold. Chie ignored him.

"There's something suspicious about you," Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"You're being paranoid," Chie turned and pretended to listen to their teacher. In truth, she already knew most of it.

"Ah! Chie!" Chie turned and saw a girl with a chara.

Rikka Hiiragari: Loud, adventurous. A bit of an idiot. Tends to be reckless while doing pretty much everything. Stubborn. Chara: Hotaru. Sweet, charing. Always calm and nice. Character Transformation: Pure Feeling.

"Hello," Chie said in her monotone voice.

"It must be tough being a new student huh?" Rikka grinned, "Don't worry! Just ask any of us awesome Guardians and we'll help you!" Chie already knew where everything was. She thanked Rikka, nonetheless.

"She probably won't ask you for help," Hikaru said and walked away.

"Hey!" Rikka cried, "Hikaru!" Then she chased after him.

_It must be love_ Chie thought. She wasn't entirely serious though. She grabbed her bag and started walking. She had a job to do.

X-characters and x-eggs surrounded her. There was an ominous aura around her. She closed her blue eyes and let it wash over her. Her long black hair blew around her. She waited. The Guardians should be coming soon. The murmurs of, "Useless, Useless," was starting to sound like a song. It was a very morbid song, but she liked it. It sounded beautiful.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was Rikka, in her character transformation. She looked angry. She was in her charanari. A pink haired girl was with her, wearing all pink in a character transformation.

Amu Hinamori: Known as 'Cool and Spicy.' Used to be seen as cold. Actually quiet and shy. Dresses like a punk. Gets flustered surprisingly easy, especially when it comes to love. Charas: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Ran: Hyper, honest, confident, and athletic. Character Transformation: Amulet Heart. Miki: sharp, level headed, artistic, and falls in love easily. Character Transformation: Amulet Spade. Su: clumsy, caring, good at cooking and sewing, sensitive, and girly. Character Transformation: Amulet Clover. Dia: confident, sweet, and 'sparkly.' Formally an X-chara. Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. Amu and Rikka scowled at her.

"The poor charas!" Rikka cried, "Don't you realize how sad your making everyone?"

"Sad?" She looked at them, "How do you know that? How do you know that they don't like mulling over what's bad? Have you ever thought that it might make them a better person? Being so sad for a little bit, then they realize lot's about themselves that they hadn't before?"

"No matter what, it's unfair to force them to put X's on themselves!" Amu cried.

"Who are you, to do something like that?" Rikka asked.

"I am Moonlight Theater," It was the name of her character transformation. It fit. A light blue tank top with a glowing crescent moon on it. Two blue and white armbands. Tiny dark blue shorts and giant indigo boots that went up past her ankles. A glowing white crescent moon hair clip on her left side. Her long black hair was flowing in an imaginary breeze. Even though she was very young, she looked older. It might just be the black lipstick, though.

"Moonlight Theater?" Amu frowned, "Is that the name of your charanari?"

"Yes," Moonlight Theater replied, "Isn't it obvious?"

_She's really strong so be careful! _Her chara, Tsukiko warned, _Even if they seem like idiots, don't hold back!_

"I know…," Moonlight Theater sighed, "You don't have to remind me."

"Amu-chan!" A long haired boy wearing all blue came, followed by two girls and a blond boy who also had transformed.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Calm, leveled headed, and a cross dresser. Always helps when his friends are in need. Charas: Rhythm and Temari. Temari: first chara, calm, sweet, dancing chara, and almost always calm unless she snaps in which case you should leave immediately. Character Transformation: Yamato Maihime. Rhythm: A play boy, never worried about anything, reckless, and always goes as his own pace. Character Transformation: Beat Jumper.

Rima Mashiro: In love with comedy, quiet, and normally very serious. Gets mad if you make unfunny jokes. Chara: KusuKusu, a fun loving, giggly, jester who's always happy. Character Transformation: Clown Drop.

Hotari Tadese: Girly looking, 'princely,' and cares about his friends. In love with Amu Hinamori. Chara: Kiseki, wanting world domination, stuck up, doesn't always think things through. Character Transformation: Platinum Royal.

Yuiki Yaya: Childish, immature, hyperactive, obsessed with cuteness, and almost never serious. Chara: Pepe, baby-like, cry baby, and childish. Character Transformation: Dear Baby.

"Ah, more people," Moonlight Theater looked at them, "Hopefully, you will give a good show."

"Is this a game to you?" Yaya pouted, "You're being mean to all these heart's eggs!"

"Not partially," She beckoned with her hand, making several eggs go attack the Guardians.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima cried, making a whip fly.

"Ah, that won't do," Moonlight Theater frowned slightly. She put her hand up again and more eggs flew around.

"There's so many of them!" Tadese frowned, "Maybe we should use Platinum Heart…"

"Don't do that," Moonlight Theater said, "I'd hate to have to restrain you."

"How?" Rima asked, glaring at her.

"Teardrop Mask," Moonlight Theater said, making a sad face theater mask appear in her hand. She threw it at Nagihiko and it snapped on his face, then disappeared. Nagihiko had a confused look on his face, then he sniffed and started crying.

"Nagihiko?" Amu looked at him, worried. Of course; it was odd to see Nagihiko upset about anything.

"Drop the current mask you have, change it to a mask of sadness, cry until your tears form rivers," The way Moonlight Theater said it, it sounded like a poem or a curse.

"So, that mask makes anyone who wears it sad?" Rima was frowning at her, but sounded a bit impressed.

"That would be correct."

"Do you have one for happiness? Like the theater symbol?" Rima asked.

"I can't say," Moonlight Theater replied.

_We should go now, _Tsukiko advised her. Moonlight Theater nodded.

"Now you can go purify the eggs," She told the Guardians, "My job is done. As a plus, I'll even make _him _stop crying."

"How?" Amu asked.

"Well, I could just take it off," Moonlight Theater replied, "Or I could use another attack on him."

"You can take it off?" Rima looked at Nagihiko, then did various things that was probably her trying to take it off. Nagihiko started wailing. Rima slapped him and the mask flew off. Nagihiko blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know that worked," Moonlight Theater sounded amused, "Well. In any case, I shall leave."

"Huh? Wait!" Amu and Rikka tried to follow her, but she disappeared into the night.

It wasn't a random attack. It was very well executed, in fact. The area in which they were fighting was filling with cameras and someone with a chara who was watching.

Moonlight Theater was tired. She went home.

There was a book on Chie's bed. Her dark blue bow was no longer in her hair and she was in her black night gown. The title of the book was _Moonlight Theater. _Chie read it every night. It was a force of habit. Her mother used to read it to her. Then when her mom stopped, Chie read it to herself. And her chara.

_There once was a theater with the best players in the land. It was called _Moonlight Theater_ because it was only opened on nights, and only when the moonlight was shining on the theater. It was a beautiful place, but then one day…_

"Why'd you stop?" Tsukiko whined. Chie was glad Tsukiko was her chara. If she didn't have Tsukiko, the house would be completely quiet. Especially since her parents no longer were alive. Not that they were at home enough to make a lot of noise. Tsukiko wore a light blue tank top and darker blue shorts. In her messy midnight black boy hair style was a crescent moon clip.

"You should redecorate your egg," Chie said, "The Guardians aren't so much of idiots that they can't see when someone has a Shugo Tama or chara."

"So I'll just stay in my egg and no one will be able to know?" Tsukiko finished.

"Exactly," Chie replied, "I can make up hundreds of lies why you haven't hatched. I'll say I got you recently, but have sort of an idea what you are. And we'll take up _their _offer. We'll move right back here if we get found out, though."

"Okay," Tsukiko never questioned Chie, even knowing her bearer was a liar, "Just continue reading."

Chie smiled. They had heard the story hundreds of times, but always wanted to read it once more, "'But one day a stranger came, wanting them to play during the day. They would get more people to come. But no one in the theater wanted to change the performance schedule so they refused. But the stranger was persistent. He started to form a plan…'"

Pretty soon, Chie nodded off. When she woke up, Tsukiko was in her egg, which was completely changed. Instead of a light blue, the egg was a bright pink. Instead of it's usual symbol—a theater mask over a crescent moon—it was two cards over a cat eye. Chie had no idea where Tsukiko got the materials to change it so much or how she made up the design. Chie shrugged and took the egg.

"Good job Tsukiko," She said and went to get dressed, "Time for phase two."

**Well, hope you like the first chapter. In case anyone wants to know….**

**Chie: Wisdom. **

**Mari: Rebellion, obstinacy. **

**For some reason I thought it would fit her. I have no idea how to pronounce them, but the name 'Mari' originated from the name 'Mary.' I think Chie is pronounced Chee-yay. I think the company Chie works for will be Theif or something… Anyways, please review!**


	2. Tears and a lie

**Second chapter~! I just realized that the charas should be able to sense if an egg has hatched… Ah, well. Tsukiko is an actress. I'm sure she'll know some way to fool them… Well, without further ado…**

"Rikka-chan, I've been meaning to show something to you and Hikaru-Kun," Chie said, before class started.

"Huh? What is it?" Rikka asked. Chie held out her modified egg.

"HUUUUUUUH? YOU HAVE A-?" Chie clapped her hands over Rikka's mouth. Everyone turned.

"Ah, nothing!" Rikka waved her hands, embarrassed, "Nothing at all!"

"Please don't shout," Hikaru came over.

"B-but!" Rikka exclaimed, "She has an egg!"

"Really?" Hikaru simply blinked, "In that case, you should come to the Royal Garden with us after school."

"Okay," Chie nodded.

"Ah, don't you think we should explain a bit?" Rikka asked.

"Not at all," Hikaru replied.

"I don't mind," Chie told them, then went to her seat. Hikaru and Rikka stayed where they were and began to argue about something. The teacher came in and scolded them for not being in their seats.

"How idiotic…," Chie murmured to herself.

"Oh, Chie-chan," At the Royal Garden, the previous Guardians were there. That included Nagihiko, who Chie was fond of.

"Na-nii-san!" Chie ran up and hugged him, "I haven't seen you since a sad time."

"Nagihiko-sempai, you know Chie?" Rikka asked.

"Yes, are families are… close," Nagihiko replied.

"Were," Chie corrected.

"Ah, that's right. Sorry. They were close," Nagihiko nodded, not at all fazed by how calmly she had said it.

"Were?" Amu asked.

"Momma and Poppa are dead," Chie informed them, still hugging Nagihiko.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amu gave a sympathic look.

"Why?" Chie tilted her head, "You never met them. You didn't kill them. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"A-ah well…," Amu looked at Nagihiko for help. Nagihiko just smiled unhelpfully.

"That's just how she is," He said as a way of explaining.

"What an odd girl," Rima said.

"Oh, Chie-chan's as weird as they come," Nagihiko said, as if he was boasting.

"That's true," Chie agreed, finally letting go of Nagihiko.

"Um, did she call you Na-nii-san?" Tadese blinked.

"Yes."

"It's a weird nick name…."

"Na-nii-san is pretty weird," Chie shrugged, "So, it fits."

"Anyways, why are you here?" Nagihiko asked. Chie held out her egg.

"What a pretty egg," Temari said. Nagihiko got an odd look in his eyes, but it quickly went away.

"Thank you," Chie said.

"How much do you know about it?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ah, I had a friend who told me a bit about Shugo Charas and X-eggs," Chie replied.

"Did you hear anything about Easter?" Tadese asked, then looked at Hikaru, who was calmly sipping tea.

"Hikaru was the leader, wasn't he?" Chie asked. Hikaru nodded.

"I still am. I'm just not after the Embryo," He agreed.

"Ah," Chie stored this knowledge in her brain.

"The Embryo is an egg that supposedly grants wishes," Kairi explained.

"Thank you for telling me. That's really interesting," Chie replied.

"The Embryo isn't so far fetched," Nagihiko said, confusing everyone, but Chie, "After all, you have your own egg."

"I suppose so…," Chie shrugged.

"Huh?" Yaya frowned, confused, "Yaya doesn't get it."

"Chie-Chan is a liar," Nagihiko explained, "She's really good, but I can always tell when she's doing it."

"Na-nii-san is the only one," Chie had a fierce look in her eyes, "He can always tell when I'm lying. I need to practice so he can't."

"Go for it, Chie-chan," Nagihiko gave a slightly superior smirk. Chie frowned, glaring slightly at him.

"W-what an interesting person," Amu sweat dropped.

"Ah, we have to say one last thing. About yesterday," Nagihiko remembered.

"Oh! That's right!" Amu nodded, "Yesterday night, there was someone who could create X-eggs, but left before we could find anything out about them."

"So someone is creating X-eggs? How horrible…," Chie gave a sad look. _Tsukiko would be amazed of this acting…_ Nagihiko opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Yes, it is," He said after a pause, "But we can't know if she's working alone, so there's a chance there might be a group using X-eggs."

"For what?" Chie blinked innocently, as if she didn't know.

"Who knows?" Rima shrugged, "But if you see anyone suspicious, let us know. Okay?" Chie nodded.

"Okay! Enough being serious!" Yaya pointed her finger at Chie, "Yaya wants to know what your Chara's gonna be like!"

"I don't know," Chie replied simply.

"Well, what do you like?" Rima asked.

"Horror stories," Chie replied, a dark aura appearing around her, "Stories where everyone ends up dead, dreams have been ruined, and one last thing and…," Chie pretended to slice off her head.

"If I recall correctly, you once scared me so much that I was afraid of my house for a month," Nagihiko said calmly.

"That's because you teased me," Chie pouted.

"Oh! I have to get home," Nagihiko got up. Chie slipped her hand in his.

"I think I'm going to take you up on your offer," She whispered.

"Chie-Chan…," Nagihiko smiled, "Alright, let's go home."

Chie nodded.

"_You're crying?" Nagihiko looked at Chie, who wiped her eyes._

"_Who would you feel sorry for more, a crying child who lost their parents, or a child who was dry-eyed?" Chie asked. Nagihiko thought for a moment._

"_Well, I guess if you weren't crying, it'd make you seem like you were in denial of what happened," Nagihiko replied._

_ "Exactly," Chie said, going back to crying._

"_Even so, using fake tears…," Nagihiko frowned._

"_Na-nii-san is the only one who knows these are fake, so it's okay," Chie replied, "Because you know that I'm not sad."_

"'_I can't cry for people I don't know' right?" Nagihiko sighed, "Even if your parents were always away, you should at least feel something."_

"_Nothing."_

"_My mother told me to invite you to live with us," Nagihiko saw someone coming and patted her on the head affectionately, "She said you could come stay over at anytime, if you feel lonely. Shall I tell her you'll be fine?"_

"_Yes," Chie nodded, "But… Maybe I'll take up the offer later. When I find out what loneliness is."_

"_I guess I'll see you then," Nagihiko had a sad expression on his face, then he smiled, "See you later, I guess."_

"_Who was that, Chie-Chan?" Tsukiko asked._

"_That was Na-nii-san," Chie explained without emotion, "He'll be our enemy from now on."_

"_I see…," Tsukiko thought for a moment, "We'll have to worry about him, huh?"_

"_Yes. But we could always eliminate him later."_

Tenshi hummed a few notes softly. Her chara, Shi, was floating near her. Tenshi looked up at the sky.

"We should be going soon, shouldn't we?" Tenshi was talking more to herself then her chara.

"Chie-san should have just left," Shi agreed, "So we need to be going soon."

"That's right," Tenshi got up, "So that I can continue to have a peaceful fate with Onii-chan… So that we can sing together and smile… Things like this are necessary."

"Tenshi-chan…," Tenshi placed her brother's guitar down lightly, then looked ahead. "My Own Heart: Unlock."

A Goth lolita dress, wings that would remind everyone of a dark angel, long gray socks and black dress shoes. A scythe appeared in Tenshi's hand.

"Charanari: Death Angel." Tenshi flapped her wings and went to wreck havoc and ruin other's happiness.

"_One day, we won't have to do this anymore, Tenshi,_" Her brother had said, _"We won't have to steal, or work for Theft. But we have no money and no way of getting any but this. One day, we can stop. But until then, please bear with me…"_

Tenshi closed her eyes so tears wouldn't spill and hoped that the reality her brother and her dreamed of would come soon.

"_Tenshi?"_

"I'm okay," Tenshi reassured her chara, "Tears are necessary for happiness. So, we're sort of doing a good thing, right?" But Tenshi wasn't a good liar like Chie, so she knew it wasn't the truth.

Just a stupid wish.

**I was listening to Tsukiyo no Marionetto while I typed Tenshi's part… In case you can't tell, she works with Chie. Oh, and the names…**

**Tenshi: Angel**

**Shi: Death**

**Tsukiko: (I forgot to include her…) Moon Child**

**I just realized, in the last episode of Party, Ikuto's shirt says "Free Hugs" in English. I want that shirt.**


	3. Tenshi and Taro

**Ah… I hate being sick. But I love traveling to California… If both happen, is that really good or really bad? I guess it's worse because I don't even have the comforts of home… At least it was warm. But it'll be cold when I get back home…**

Chie looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong, Chie-Chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"No," Chie replied, "I just thought I saw something." She gripped his hand tighter.

_It's necessary, _Chie thought to herself, _I'm not doing this just because I don't want Tenshi to hurt him. It's just necessary. _As she thought, his charas didn't sense anything.

Tenshi looked around with a cool look. X-eggs surrounded her. The Guardians had come, all but Nagihiko, and were in there character transformations. They were glaring at her, but it seemed that was what most people did when they looked at her, so she didn't even bother feeling upset.

"Why are you doing this?" The pink haired girl, Amu, asked.

"It's nothing personal," Tenshi replied, "I'm just doing my job."

"Your job?" Kairi frowned, "Do you work for some organization?"

"I am a worker of Theft," Tenshi replied," 'Steal your heart, steal your job, steal your happiness, steal your life.' I believe that was how it went."

"Why would you want to do that?" Rikka cried, obviously upset.

"It's a job," Tenshi replied, "I do what I'm paid for."

"Is that all? You'll put X's on all these hearts' eggs because it's your _job_?" Rima glared at her. Tenshi just turned, keeping her face blank.

"I don't like it. But Theft is the only company that will hire me. So, I must."

"So your saying you'll do all that for some _money_?" Amu looked disgusted, "Hurting all these people for _that_?"

_I suppose they were right… I'll never be accepted as anything but an enemy. _Tenshi sighed. She didn't even bother correcting Amu.

"I guess it does seem that way, doesn't it?" Tenshi waved her scythe around and the X-eggs swarmed at the Guardians. Tenshi noted that Rikka looked dizzy. Not surprising. She could understand the X eggs, hear their cries for help. It was nice that someone would listen to the unheard.

But no one could hear her cries, even still.

"Huh?" Rikka frowned.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"The X eggs… It's sort of like…," Rikka frowned, "Like, they understand her. Like, they feel sorry for her or something… They keep on saying that it was okay, not to be to hard on her—apparently her name is Tenshi—and that if things keep going the way they are, her egg will join them…" Rikka shook her head. She didn't get it.

"I guess that means she has a bad life," Kukai said, looking like he felt sorry for Tenshi. That made her angry. She was supposed to be their enemy! So what, her life was horrible, she was poor, her mother thought she was a monster, she lived with her older brother. That doesn't mean they could make all those sad faces.

"D-don't," Tenshi muttered, "Don't act like you understand. You couldn't possible know how I feel…" Tenshi glared at Rikka and swung her scythe into the girl's chest.

"What are you doing?" Amu cried. Rikka just stared, her eyes wide. Tenshi took the scythe out and Rikka fell to the ground.

"Ah, I get it," She said, her eyes dull, "There are so many bad people in the world. The only way to stop them… Is to kill them all."

"Rikka-chan?" Tadese asked, looking worried. Rikka walked up to some of the X-eggs and they swarmed around her.

"Useless, Useless…," The eggs sang.

"That's right….," Rikka smiled at them. An eerie, blank smile, "They're useless… Useless people deserve death." With that, the eggs started to attack the Guardians.

"What kind of attack is that?" Amu asked, "How are we supposed to fight Rikka?"

"That's what she's counting on, probably," Rima frowned, "There's a lot of us, though. We should be able to manage…,"

"You don't get it, do you?" Rikka shook her head, "This world… is dying. In fact, it may as well already be dead. Making these people regain lost hope… How much will that change things?"

"You never know," Hikaru said quietly, "You just have to try."

"Useless," Rikka sighed, "You don't understand, really. How could you even fathom the horrible things in the world? You're rich, high class, and have someone who loves you. So what if you were lonely? Some people are cold, hungry and have no one to turn to. You can't say you suffered."

"And you can?" Hikaru asked, shielding himself from a blow of negative energy.

"No," Rikka turned to Tenshi, who was watching solemnly, "But she can."

"I think I have it!" Kairi realized, "Amu, try to purify Rikka!"

"Huh?" Amu looked confused, "Ah, sure… Here goes nothing…"

"Negative Heart: Lock on… Open Heart!" Amu shouted, creating a blast of positive energy that engulfed Rikka. Rikka's eyes widened and tears started to prickle her eyes. She looked at Amu and smiled.

"Thank you, Amu-sempai," Rikka said and the X-eggs purified.

"Huh?" Everyone gave Kairi a confused looked, "What happened?"

"It was my guess that Rikka become connected to the X-eggs once Tenshi had struck her with the scythe," Kairi said, "Rikka become like the head. Therefore, purifying her would purify them all."

"Ah…," No one really got it, still. Except maybe Hikaru.

"Ah, you got it," Tenshi frowned, "How smart. I'll have to watch for that in the future." With that, she beat her wings and flew away.

"… Well, that was unusual….," Amu said.

"At least we got a name," Kairi said, "Now we just look for Theft."

"Yeah…"

"Nagihiko! Where were you yesterday?" Amu sighed, "We fought this really depressing girl and you didn't show up at all!"

"Oh, sorry," Nagihiko apologized, "I didn't even realize that an enemy appeared."

"Should Rhythm or Temari have alerted you?" Rima asked.

"We didn't sense anything…," Temari frowned. Rhythm nodded.

"That's strange…," Amu frowned.

"Rhythm I can understand, but Temari?" Rima agreed.

"Hey!" Rhythm protested.

"Well, anyways, I guess someone interfered," Tadese interrupted.

"But how?" Nagihiko frowned.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

"Hey, who's that?"

"Who?" Amu asked.

"The girl outside," Nagihiko explained, "With green hair down to her shoulders and pink eyes. She looks about our age. Outside, over there."

"Shouldn't she be in school?" Rima asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Nagihiko agreed.

The girl looked at them and waved. Nagihiko opened the window.

"Shouldn't you be ay school?" He called to her.

"I'm home schooled," The girl called back. Rima and Amu couldn't help but think the voice sounded familiar.

"Then shouldn't you be at home?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm taking a field trip," The girl replied.

"For what?"

"Because I'm bored and my teacher isn't coming."

"So you're skipping?" Rima asked. The girl laughed and nodded. Then she walked away.

"What an odd girl," Nagihiko said.

"She looked familiar," Rima mused.

"I thought so, too."

Tenshi walked away from the school with her chara.

"They seemed nice," Shi said.

"Too bad we're enemies," Tenshi sighed, "It'd be nice to be they're friend."

"Well, we can't do anything about it," Shi shrugged, "Not unless you want to go back to being dirt poor."

"No," Tenshi shook her head, "I'd rather be a thief, smiling with my brother then a miserable honest girl."

"But only because of Taro," Shi sighed.

"It's no fun smiling if I have to do it by myself," Tenshi shrugged.

"So, you'll be depressed and mope by yourself, but act like a cute little girl around everyone?" Shi summed up.

"That's how it works," Tenshi replied.

"Heads up!" A guy cried. Tenshi turned her head, saw a flying soccer ball, swirled around and kicked it back.

"Nice," It was Kukai. Tenshi grinned at him.

"Yep! I'm kinda an idiot, but I'm pretty good at sports!" She gave a thumbs up. Kukai laughed.

"You go to school here?" Kukai asked. Tenshi shook her head.

"I'm home schooled, but my teacher was busy so I slipped out to wander around," Tenshi explained. Shi hid in Tenshi's hat.

"So, you're skipping?" Kukai asked. Tenshi shrugged.

"Well, _I_ call it a field trip, but you can call it that," She replied.

"I'm Soama Kukai," He stuck out his hand, "I have gym first period, so I get to play soccer. I'm in eighth grade. You are?"

"I'm Aiko Kasagana," Tenshi lied, using a friend's name, "I'm eleven."

"You wanna play?" Kukai asked.

"Totally!" Tenshi grinned, "Just don't be too jealous of my skills!"

As she started to play, she couldn't help but wonder what her brother was up to.

"Takamaki Taro! No sleeping in class!" The teacher shouted. Taro opened his eyes drowsily.

"Huh?" He yawned.

"Do you find this boring?"

"Uh… Kinda, yeah," The teacher was mad at Taro's response, but it was the truth. School was boring to him. He always got As, hardly ever studied, and was either hated or loved. In the classes he didn't like, he was hated by the teacher. In classes he did, the teacher ordered him. All girls loved him and so all the guys hated him. Well, except one.

"God has a sense of humor. He made you a genius then gave you a short attention span," Hideki Kasagana, Taro's friend, laughed.

"Yeah and he made girls love me, but you the one who wants a girlfriend," Taro replied.

"Harsh, man."

"Simply reality."

"PAY ATTENTION!"

" Sorry Teach."

"Hnn? What'd I do?"

"You went to sleep again….?"

"I was up helping my sister with my homework….."

"Hey, Taro! Wake up! I'll get in trouble too!"

"So, did you find anything out about Tenshi, Kairi?" Amu asked. Kairi nodded.

"I found this article and a home page for Theft," He replied.

"What article?" Amu asked, looking at his computer.

"Ah, well apparently Tenshi is an… _ child, along with her brother. Her brother was born when their mother was fourteen-,"

"WHAT?" Amu cried, shocked.

"-And Tenshi was born when she was twenty one," Kairi finished.

"Ah, she was an idiotic girl in love the first time and a poor girl with bad luck the second," Chie said, looking at the screen.

"It seems that way, yes," Kairi agreed.

"And Tenshi looks nothing like her mother, so she probably reminds the poor woman of the evil man who had hid way with her," Chie added.

"I, personally, am amazed about how you can use so many words and not say a certain one," Nagihiko told her. Chie shrugged.

"It's a talent," She replied.

"Ah, the homepage now?" Amu interrupted. Kairi nodded and switched windows.

"'Theft: Steal your heart, steal your job, steal your happiness, steal your life. A poor man might steal for a living, but we steal as a job.'"

"It really says that?" Chie sounded amused.

"Yes, you can see for yourself."

"How uncool."

"It's not really supposed to be cool…. Oh, I see Tenshi!" Rima pointed at the screen, " 'Tenshi Takamaki, younger sister of our singer Taro. Like him, she loves to sing, but she's too shy to do it often in public. Instead, she goes to her brother's concerts, playing whatever instrument is needed.' Huh. So, she's some sort of musical genius?"

"It seems so," Chie agreed.

"Sounds like a lot of work…," Yaya muttered.

"How about her brother?" Amu asked.

"Found it," Rima replied, " 'Taro Takamaki, our handsome singer. All girls love him and he's now well known for his beautiful voice that's said to make anyone fall in love with him. He's a senior at high school and is hoping to soon go into music full time.' Wait, anyone? That seems a little extreme. I mean, not everyone could fall in love with a voice…,"

"Maybe he has a chara," Kusukusu suggested.

"Probably," Rima agreed.

"A brother and sister, fighting for an evil organization, both with charas," Hikaru paused, "Seems a little familiar, doesn't it?"

"They didn't grow up here, though," Rima replied, looking at the screen again.

"Wait…," Kukai looked at the screen, "I saw that girl today! She said her name was Aiko! I played soccer with her!"

"Yeah, didn't we see her outside?" Nagihiko remembered.

"But she was so nice…," Kukai frowned, "And she didn't seem like an evil person at all. She even made up a cool technique…"

"I guess you shouldn't judge someone by a first impression," Chie said.

"That doesn't really make sense," Nagihiko said.

"Ah, but how much of what I say does?" Chie replied, "I must go. I promised to meet with a friend." With that, she left.

"Ah, Chie-chan," Tenshi smiled at her. Tsukiko was out of her egg and hi fived Shi.

"Hello Tenshi," Chie nodded, "You fought the Guardians, haven't you?"

"Yes," Tenshi nodded, "They're strong… Much stronger then us."

"I did warn you about their strength," Chie replied.

"I noticed Nagihiko Fujisaki wasn't there," Tenshi murmured. Chie went blank.

"And?" She said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Tenshi sighed, "I can understand why you want to protect him. I saw him today. Then, sort of met him at his gym time. We played basketball together."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chie told her.

"Yes you do," Tenshi grinned, "Even though you say you'll never fall in love and all, you _do_ love Nagihiko. Without him, you'd have grown up alone. Like Taro-nii-chan and me."

"I…," Chie frowned.

"_Where are your parents, Chie-chan?" Nagihiko asked her. Chie blinked._

"_Gone," She replied, "As usual." Nagihiko smiled at her._

"_Well, as long as you're here, I'll play with you," He said and hugged her. Chie smiled sadly at him._

"_But you'll have to go one day. And then I'll be alone again," She said._

"_I'd never leave you all alone," Nagihiko smiled, "And that's a promise."_

"… _Thank you…."_

"I hate to admit to you being right," Chie said. Tenshi laughed.

"Well, as sad as it is, it's the truth," she replied, "I don't know what I'd do without my brother…"

"You'd go crazy from loneliness and join this organization because they promised people would accept you. And you'd do anything for Theft, anything," Chie replied.

"Could be," Tenshi agreed, "But I got a brother to bear it with me. And I got you as a friend."

"I guess…," Chie thought of something, "You never told me why you don't go to school."

"Ah, that," Tenshi looked oddly serious, "You'd probably like the story. It took place about six years ago."

"Why would I like it?"

"It involved a murder."

**Wooow… Six pages… this was pretty long… But it skipped around a lot. **

**I don't know what Taro's name means and I forget what Hideki's means. Aiko is love child though. **

**Tenshi and Taro are normally used in a plot my friend made up… Tenshi's the Goddess of Death, Taro's the God of Love. It's sort of funny because Tenshi's a self proclaimed cupid. And she loves angel wings and acts like an innocent child. But she's sort of yandere… Taro really doesn't like it when everyone makes him the center of attention, but he doesn't have a choice. Poor him.**

**I was gonna make Taro's Chara be named Cupid, but know I think it should be Ai (which means love) or something like that….**


End file.
